


Sarah Grace Mercer

by randomness8382



Series: The Life of Alex Mercer [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 1995 fic, Drummer - Freeform, M/M, Past Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Pre-Canon, alex has a sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomness8382/pseuds/randomness8382
Summary: Alex and Sarah were close for siblings. He taught her how to play the drums and she stood up to their parents when he couldn't.or,Alex's sister's side of things in 1995.
Relationships: Alex & Original Female Character (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: The Life of Alex Mercer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955509
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Sarah Grace Mercer

**Author's Note:**

> This can stand alone, but it goes best if you read 'The Year Before' first. Thanks for all the support.

Sarah loved her big brother. Alex was her everything. He was the first person she went to for everything. When he learned the drums, she wanted to learn the drums, so he taught her. He sat her on his lap and taught what each thing was and how they went together. He taught her patterns and rhythms and was patient when she didn’t grasp it at first. She got it eventually when she was 13 and Alex was 16. She was so excited, and Alex was so happy for her. There were some days when Sarah wanted nothing to do with her big brother and days where Alex wanted nothing to do with his little sister, but even on the worst days he was always there for her and she was always there for him.

Sarah loved his band, and whenever he would let her, she’d go to his shows. They really were good, and goodness were his bandmates cute. Every now and then when Alex was in a really good mood, he’d let her tag along to the garage and watch as they practiced. Sometimes when they were done, he’d let her play a song with them. Today was one of those days.

“You’re getting really good, Sarah.” Luke told her when they had finished out the song.

“Thanks,” she said, with a small blush at the compliment.

“You really are sis.” Alex said placing a small kiss on her head. “Come on, we should get going I don’t want mom to yell at me for keeping you out too late.”

“Ok, thanks for letting me play guys.” Sarah said with a small wave to the boys.

“Anytime girl.” Reg said on their way out of the garage.

Those were her favorites days. The ones spent with her brother and his band. Listening to them play and them letting her put in her input. The band made her want to be better, she wanted to be as good as her brother.

Her brother finding those magazines was probably worse than if her mother had found them. God it was embarrassing. He couldn’t even look at her for three days straight. He didn’t take them though, or so she thought. She kept them, of course she did. She had them for a reason. She went to look for a specific one and she saw that one was missing. She waited for a week to get yelled at by her mother, but when the yelling never came, the questions did. As far as she knew, Alex was the only one who knew about them, why would he take one, it only had boys on it- oh. Maybe one day, they would get to talk about it but now wasn’t the time. She’d have to let him come to her.

She was there at Sunset Curve’s first real gig. She convinced her parents to let her sleep over at her best friend’s, Elizabeth, house so that she could go. The show was amazing, and she knew that one day they would be something big. Because the next day was Saturday, she stayed late at her friends house. They ended up watching a movie and she fell asleep on the couch. She woke back up at 10:30 and realizing how late it was she used the phone to call her mother, ready to get yelled at for scaring her.

“Hey, Mom. Sorry we fell watching a movie.” Sarah rushed out quickly, trying to preemptively fix the trouble she was in.

“Oh. I didn’t even realize the time. I guess we both forgot the time today. Can you sleep over again, your father and I are tired already?” Her mother asked. Sarah could hear the exhaustion in her voice but was so happy she wasn’t in trouble, so she didn’t bring it up.

“Yeah, it will be fine. Can I talk to Alex?” She asked.

“No.” Her mother said with a finality to her voice.

“Oh, okay. Night.” Sarah said surprised, her mom never kept her from talking to Alex unless he wasn’t home. But even then, she would tell her that he wasn’t there.

“Night, sweetheart. We’ll pick you up before church.” And her mother hung up.

Sarah was expecting her brother to be in the car when they picked her up on Sunday morning. He hadn’t missed church since he had a bad cold in the 8th grade, but he wasn’t there.

“Where’s Alex? Is he sick?” Sarah asked worried.

“No. He’s not coming.” Her father answered.

“Why? Where is he?” She asked again.

“Sarah, stop asking questions. He’s not coming.” He answered again.

“But, why? He hasn’t missed church since that time he had a bad cold.” One thing that could be said about Sarah was that she was stubborn, at times not knowing when to stop and give up. This looked like it would be one of those times. Her mother sighed, knowing that they wouldn’t be able to get her to drop it.

“Sarah, just drop it. We can talk after church.” Her mother told her. Sarah could tell that something was bothering her mom but decided to drop it till later. Church went by slower than normal for Sarah, all she could think about the entire time was her brother. Alex had skipped band practice for church once when Luke had rescheduled for a Sunday morning, and he had never scheduled them on Sunday mornings again. It just wasn’t like him and Sarah was worried. She didn’t speak in the car and when she got home, she ran to his room. It was a mess. The drawers were rummaged through and the picture of them at beach for his 16th birthday and the one of him and his bandmates was gone, along with his spare drumsticks. Sarah ran back into the living room pissed.

“What happened? Where is he?” Sarah basically yelled at her parents.

“He’s not welcomed here right now. He made a stupid decision.” Her father said.

“What do you mean stupid decision, it’s Alex. He doesn’t do stupid. He’s stupidly responsible, but he’s not stupid.” Sarah said accusingly.

“Well, apparently we didn’t know him as well as we thought we did. Now drop it Sarah.” Her dad shouted.

“It’s Alex! He’s my brother, he’s your son! Do you not care?” Sarah asked not willing to drop it.

“No _queer_ is welcome in my house, now go to your room. I never want to talk about this again.” Her dad all but yelled at her. Sarah stormed upstairs to her room, slammed her door, and blasted the music she knew they hated the most at full blast. Surprisingly enough, the person she wanted to see the most was sitting on her bed.

“Alex,” Sarah whispered out so quietly that it couldn’t be heard over her music. She fell into her brother’s embrace and broke down sobbing. Alex just held her tight and rubbed small circles on her back. “I’m sorry, ‘Lex. I’m so sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about, sis. I heard what he said, but I wanted to tell you myself. I’m gay, Sarah.” Alex said, and she could her brother was nervous.

“Yeah, I’ve known for a while.” Sarah said trying to ease his nerves.

“What?! H-how? When?” Alex sputtered.

“You remember when you found those…um…magazines. One went missing, and mom and dad never came to yell at me. I connected the dots, figured you’d tell me when you were ready.” Sarah told him smiling.

“One- we promised to never talk about that again, two- you noticed that, and three- you don’t care?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, I noticed, you stole the best one. And of course, I care. It’s part of who you are, I just know that it doesn’t change your true self.” Sarah said grabbing his hand and squeezing it tight. “I love you ‘Lex, forever.”

“Thanks, Bear. I love you too.” Alex told her.

“Can we pleeeaaase, retire that nickname?” Sarah begged her brother.

“Never. I got to go, I don’t want mom or dad to come knocking and me still being here.” Alex said turning to climb back out her window.

“Wait, where are you staying?” Sarah asked.

“The garage with Luke. Just don’t tell them and try not to get in trouble.” Alex told her as he went to climb into the tree.

“You know me, trouble is my middle name.” Sarah smirked knowing her parents would never risk kicking them both out.

“No, it’s not, Sarah Grace Mercer.” Alex said as he hopped out of the tree. He jogged away with a small wave and a smile on his face. She knew that he couldn’t be happy, but at least he was better.

Sarah stopped talking to her parents as much as she used to. She basically didn’t talk to them at all, mainly just when she was made too. She stopped asking to go over to her friends and stayed out way past her curfew. Luke would be proud of her. A couple months passed this way, and suddenly it was March. She hadn’t seen her brother since the day after Reggie’s birthday and she missed him like crazy.

When she woke up on her 14th birthday, there was a present on her bedside table, with a note on top. She grabbed the box eagerly, picking up the note to read first.

> _Sarah Bear,_
> 
> _Happy 14 th Birthday! I love you to Pluto and back!! I’m sorry I can’t be there today, but there’s no way mom and dad would allow it. You can drop by the studio if you’re ever free, but I can’t promise that anyone will be there. Part of your gift is the Sunset Curve demo, do me a favor and blast it as loud as possible. I love you sis!! Sorry again that I couldn’t be there. _
> 
> _Your favorite brother,_
> 
> _‘Lex_
> 
> _P.S. The boys say happy birthday too._

Sarah brushed her fingers against the letter, letting the tears fall. It just wasn’t fair that their parents kicked him out. She pushed the ribbon off the box and tore the wrapping paper apart. Just like he said there was a Sunset Curve CD, her favorite song was the first on it. Before she touched the rest of her gift, she popped the CD in her player and turned the volume up as loud as possible. Now or Never started blasting out and she heard her brother count the band in. She knew her parents would come up the stairs pounding eventually, but she really didn’t care. Alex had also given her a new pair of drumsticks with a small note ‘ _Never stop playing_ ’ and a blue, purple and pink bracelet. She tucked the notes away in her drawer and tied the bracelet to her wrist. She had finally managed to get it secured to her wrist when a pounding on her door sounded.

“Sarah, turn that down, it’s too early to be blasting that.” Her father yelled. “And unlock your door, you know we don’t like you locking it.”

Sarah didn’t respond to her father and continued to get dressed for the day. It felt like a good day to wear one of the many oversized band tees that her dad hated, with her docs, jeans and one of Alex’s old flannels. Overall, she felt cute and her dad would hate it. Maybe she’d go visit Alex after school and then go to her friend’s house. Basically, anything to not be in her house for the day.

Sarah didn’t end up getting to see Alex; her parents made her go out to dinner with them for her birthday. One thing that she was happy about was her birthday gift from them; a new drum set. She usually just played Alex’s, until it went to the studio then she just played there or at school in the band room. She was excited to have her own, but it made her miss her brother.

Sarah got a free moment the next day after school and decided to drop by the studio. She was not prepared for what she walked in on. A shirtless Alex had a shirtless Luke pushed up against the wall, hands roaming, and lips connected.

“Holy Shit!” Sarah yelped upon seeing her brother with Luke. The two boys leapt away from each other, but Alex had held tightly to Luke’s hand.

“Sarah! You’re here.” Alex said once he realized that it was just his sister and dropped Luke’s hand to pull her into a hug. “Glad to see you little sis.”

“It’d be better if you had a shirt on.” Sarah quipped at her brother. “When did this happen?”

“Last month,” Alex said pulling on a shirt that wasn’t his own. “What are you doing here?”

“You told be to drop by sometime in your letter.” Sarah said eyeing Luke nervous twitching.

“Yeah, I guess I did. Um, can we talk real quick?” Alex asked.

“Sure,” Sarah said. Alex nodded his head towards the loft and dropped a quick kiss to Luke’s lips. The walked up together in silence. “So, Luke?”

“Yeah, Luke. About that? Uh, Luke… he’s not out yet, and he’s not ready either.” Alex said holding Sarah’s hand and rubbing small circle with his thumb like he used to do.

“I won’t tell a soul.” Sarah promised. “Though you guys might want to be a little more careful or Reg and Bobby are going to catch you.”

“Reggie already did. Walked in on us the other day, though I blame Luke completely for that one. I keep telling him not so close to band practice, but someone is handsy.” Alex gripped, but he couldn’t be anything less than giddy.

“I’m happy that you’re happy, ‘Lex, I’m just sorry it couldn’t be at home.” Sarah said squeezing his hand.

“Yeah, me too.” The two talked for a little while longer before they went to join Luke below. Soon enough Reggie came around too and Alex realized how late it was getting.

“Bear, you’re going to be in trouble if you don’t get going soon.” Alex told her.

“Nah, it’s fine, I’ve been showing them what a real rebel child looks like.” Sarah said smirking. Luke gave her a smile at that, and Reggie laughed.

“I appreciate it, but it’s not necessary sis.” Alex sighed.

“It’s not for you ‘Lex. It’s for me. They’re being shitty parents. I don’t know how much of that fight you heard, but they basically told me to forget about you unless you ‘straightened’ out, so yes, it is necessary. I love you, ‘Lex and there’s no way that I’m forgetting you or letting them forget you.” Sarah told her brother.

“Thanks, sis.” Alex said pulling her in for a hug.

“I’ll go anyway, I have homework and I haven’t given up on that. Before I go though, thought I would tell you to change your shirt, Bobby might find out otherwise.” Sarah said smirking at the shirts that Luke and Alex had on, that definitely were each other’s. “I don’t think I’ve seen your arms out like this unless you’re shirtless.”

“You know, I think this is becoming a pattern with them,” Reggie commented, reaching for a high five from Sarah.

She left shortly after that going over to Lizzie’s house to work on her homework. She got home late as was usual these days, not paying attention to her mother waiting at the kitchen table, walking past her and slamming her door shut.

Sarah kept the behavior up and her parents still mostly ignored it. She didn’t see Alex for the rest of March, and barely saw him in April and May, until one night when she came home to Alex on her bed crying.

“‘Lex, what happened? Are you okay?” Sarah questioned quickly as she went to her brother’s side.

“Me…me and Lu-luke… broke up.” Alex got out between hiccups.

“Oh, bubba, I’m so sorry.” Sarah said, pulling Alex’s head into her lap and running her hand through his hair.

“It…it was mutual. I was about to do it myself, but he beat me too it.” Alex said quietly and slowly, Sarah not interrupting sensing he had more to say. “I loved him, love him. Just not in that way anymore. I still have him, but it still hurts.”

“Of course, it does. He was, is your first love. It’ll probably always hurt a little bit. It’ll get better, and I’m always here for you.” Sarah said stopping her hand in his hair to place a kiss to his head, then continuing. Eventually, Alex fell asleep in her lap and Sarah just continued playing with his hair until he woke up.

“I should go, I don’t think they’d appreciate my break down over my ex-boyfriend. Thanks, sis. I love you.” Alex said as he got up.

“Love you too bro.” Sarah said not trying to hold him back knowing he was right. “Are you going to be okay living with him?”

“Yeah, plus we still have to tell Reggie and promised we’d do it together.” Alex said and climbed out the window.

For the rest of May, the visits from Alex became more regular, until he got a job in June. By then, things were almost back to normal with Luke and he was spending even more time with the band. Sarah stopped by the garage a lot more, even when only Reggie was there. She was just happy to get away from her parents, it didn’t matter to her if her brother wasn’t there. She found that she liked spending time with Reggie, he was funny and always up to jam with her.

Her summer was mostly spent with Lizzie, at the garage with the boys or at the beach. At one point, she hadn’t been home in a week, besides climbing through her window to grab more clean clothes. Eventually she went home to sleep, but she stopped using the front door as often. When she was home either her music was blasting, or she was banging it out on her drums.

Sarah was so grateful to have a friend like Lizzie. As Sarah’s stays at her house had become more frequent and her days out longer, Lizzie didn’t make her talk about it but hugged her tighter each time she broke down in tears. Eventually, the truth behind her change of behavior came out and Lizzie was just as mad at Sarah’s parents as Sarah was. Liz had been her best friend for a long time, and Alex had been a frequent with Sarah. Alex was a great kid, he had good grades, went to church every Sunday, and didn’t mess around with girls, but the last one made more sense now. Sarah had always been a little bit of a rebel child, wearing clothes her parents didn’t like and playing her music too loud for their liking, but she always did her homework & got good grades, came home when her mom told her too, and she always told her parents where she was. Lizzie had grown worried about her friend, but she also understood. Sarah was grateful for the safe space that Lizzie had become for her.

Between spending time with Alex, Liz, Reggie and even Luke & Bobby, Sarah didn’t even really have the time to be home with her parents anyways. Soon enough it was Alex’s birthday and Sarah had no clue what to get him. She knew that she didn’t have to get him anything, but she really wanted to, the problem was that the things that she thought about were all too expensive for her to be even able to afford. Eventually she found the perfect thing and after dipping a little into her parents rainy day jar, who puts coffee in the freezer, got Alex a ring to match his other that he had. She left it with a letter on the coffee table in the garage like he had done on her birthday. The next time she saw him, he was wearing it along with a new rainbow bracelet.

Soon enough, it was August and with August brought the start of school, but also brought the news that the boys had booked the Orpheum. Lizzie’s parents bought them both tickets with the requirements that they come straight home after. They got it line when it went past the alley way, they were in a spot that when Bobby came out the side door, he could see them both.

“Sarah, did you see Alex and the others walk by?” Bobby asked, concern on his face.

“No, he’s not in there with you?” Sarah asked both confused and concerned.

“No, they went to get street dogs. They should have been back by now; we go on soon this isn’t like them.” Bobby said just as an ambulance pasted them, sirens blazing.

“You don’t think?” Sarah asked horrible thoughts of what could have happened in her head. With a look at Bobby, all three took off at a run to follow the ambulance to the alley. They stopped when they saw three boys getting helped by the paramedics. Sarah shook out of the surprise and took off running, crying out for her brother.

“’Lex, no, no, no! Alex!” Sarah shouted upon seeing her brother being loaded into the ambulance. One of the paramedics was struggling to hold her back from her brother. “He’s my brother. ‘Lex, bubba.”

Suddenly there was another hand holding her back, belonging to Bobby and then another belonging to Lizzie.

“You have to let them work, Sarah.” Bobby told her, then turned to the paramedics. “That’s Luke Patterson, Alexander Mercer, and Reginald Peters. We’ll meet you at the hospital.”

Lizzie and Bobby tugged her out of the way as the ambulance speed past, and then they set back off to the venue.

“I gotta go tell them that we can’t play, then I’ll be right out to drive us to the hospital, okay?” Bobby said as he headed inside. He didn’t take long and came out not too much longer, with a girl trailing behind. “Rose, meet the boys earlier, and offered to drive.”

They drove in silence and Sarah ran into the hospital as soon as they arrived.

“I’m looking for my brother, Alexander Mercer. He shouldn’t just been brought in not too long ago?” Sarah asked the nurse at the front. The nurse gave her a sympathetic look and told her to take a seat and she’d be with her shortly. As Sarah was sitting down, Bobby, Lizzie and Rose came in and sat down next to her.

“Family of Alexander Mercer?” A doctor called out, causing Sarah to stand up quickly rushing over to them.

“I’m Sarah Mercer, Alex is my brother. How is he?” Sarah asked.

“Hun, where are your parents?” The doctor asked.

“Probably at home. It doesn’t matter they don’t care anyway. Where’s my brother?” Sarah asked again.

“Okay, Sarah. You might want to sit down. Who are they?” The doctor asked referring to Bobby, Lizzie and Rose.

“This is Lizzie my best friend, Rose who drove us because she didn’t want Bobby driving, and Bobby he’s in the band with my brother and the other two that were brought in, Luke and Reggie. My brother?” Sarah said sitting down and pointing to each person as she introduced them.

“Sarah, I’m so sorry for your loss, but Alex did not make it.” The doctor told her. “He passed on his way to the hospital.”

Sobs broke through Sarah as she collapsed in on herself, Lizzie pulling her into a hug as Rose rubbed her back. The world went numb and noise went still. Her brother, her ‘Lex. The last time she saw him they barely talked. She had come over and only Reggie was there, she was just about to leave when Alex had come in. She hugged him, promised to be at his show, and told him that she loved him. She thought she had more time with her brother. She vaguely heard Bobby start talking but couldn’t focus enough on the words.

“What about Luke and Reggie?” Bobby asked the doctor through the tears streaming down his face.

“I still have to talk to their families, but they didn’t make it either. I’m so sorry for your loss.” The doctor said and then walked away to give them some privacy. Bobby fell into the chair next to Sarah, reaching out for her hand. Sarah accepted it as her world seemed to keep crumbling around her, but somehow the ground stayed intact. 


End file.
